1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display panel driver circuit for controlling and driving a plurality of liquid crystal display elements forming a display panel, and more particularly, to a data driver circuit of a liquid crystal display panel that achieves a digital gray-scale display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, active-matrix-type liquid crystal color displays, such as thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal color display units realizing an excellent image quality have been marketed. The TFT liquid crystal color display units are expected to afford, in the future, a large display capacity, multicolor (8/16 colors) for personal computers, and full color for television sets.
A display panel driver circuit for driving and controlling such a large scale liquid crystal color display unit of large display capacity employs a driver IC for an STN (super-twisted nematic) mode for the multicolor display, and an analog driver IC for the full color display. It will be necessary to make the circuit scale of these driver ICs compact and simple, to form a display panel driver circuit that is capable of displaying a high-quality image with gray-scales and colors(full color).